miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 May 2018
00:15:59 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 00:16:08 Hi 00:18:10 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat 00:43:07 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:31:53 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 03:33:39 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 03:55:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:57:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:57:20 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:15:26 -!- Anime Dictator has joined Special:Chat 11:56:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 12:18:06 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 12:20:10 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 12:27:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:27:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:27:42 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:27:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:28:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:30:01 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:31:02 Hello 12:32:05 Guys where are you 12:32:16 Ok bye 12:36:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:36:52 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:39:43 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:46:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:47:06 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 12:56:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:57:58 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 13:05:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:15:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:16:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:17:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:17:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:19:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:23:08 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:23:39 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 13:43:56 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 13:44:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:45:15 hi Anoara 13:46:06 how are you 13:46:38 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 13:48:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:50:25 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:50:58 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 13:54:35 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:55:11 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 14:15:17 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 14:23:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:48:22 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 15:49:03 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 15:53:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:54:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:54:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:55:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:55:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:57:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:59:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:00:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:05:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:05:36 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:09:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:10:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:15:52 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:30 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:20:50 hey Jally 16:40:28 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:45:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:53:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:54:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:02:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:21 Where are you Jallybug 17:03:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:03:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:04:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:05:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:05:38 Anoara Khatun hi 17:05:50 I'm here 17:06:58 Anoara Khatun Where are you 17:07:32 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 17:07:41 Anoara Khatun 17:07:48 Where are you 17:08:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:08:22 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 17:08:33 I am here 17:09:20 ok good 17:09:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:09:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:09:39 Why did you create a new account? 17:09:56 My account blocked 17:10:30 Why you have not done something that violates the rules 17:11:11 Have you ever had a problem with you? 17:11:58 At any hour you are now 17:12:17 I am at the eighth hour and 11 minutes 17:12:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:13:33 I'm going now my mother needs me See you soon my best girlfriend 17:13:49 I love you so much Anoara 17:14:23 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:15:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:16:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:16:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:18:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:19:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:19:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:19:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:20:24 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:21:17 It is 10.50p.m here 17:21:59 See you soon. 17:22:05 it's 1:21 pm here 17:23:13 Falcombardi99 hi. I am from India and you? 17:24:05 US 17:24:22 Nice to meet you 17:24:32 nice to meet you too 17:24:36 Just call me Falco btw 17:25:06 And you can call me Ano or Piu 17:25:10 okay 17:25:34 Are you a boy or girl. I am a girl 17:26:04 Age 13 17:26:43 boy 17:26:44 16 17:27:34 In which class you are reading? I am in class 10 17:27:46 Are you in love 17:27:47 I am in 10th grade 17:27:55 Yes, I have a boyfriend 17:27:58 I'm gay btw 17:28:31 No are you have a girlfriend 17:29:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:30:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:30:26 hi Anoara Khatun 17:30:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:30:55 -!- Lelantoast has joined Special:Chat 17:31:03 herro 17:31:54 Lelantoast hi 17:34:19 Anoara Khatun 17:34:54 Ok bye 17:35:25 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:37:23 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:40:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:41:33 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:41:51 hi 17:42:04 abdus 17:42:13 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 17:42:13 sukun 17:42:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 17:42:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:00 Hi Jallbug 17:43:24 Hello you want to talk to me 17:43:38 I hear you 17:43:52 I am a boy age 14 from India . Nice to meet you 17:44:13 Nice to meet you 17:44:31 I asked you for Anoara remember. 17:44:33 I am thirteen years old 17:44:56 Yes, I remember 17:45:11 Why do you ask about her? 17:45:22 You and Anoara are friends right? 17:45:54 Yes, we are friends 17:47:38 I asked you for her because I and she read in same school and when I saw her first I fall in love with her but she doesn't know aboutthis 17:48:04 I was expecting this 17:48:41 You know she is a nice girl and I advise you to get close to her 17:49:37 so are you will be my friend too.and then you can give information about her. 17:50:24 You mean I'll give you information about her 17:50:46 I am nervous. 17:50:59 I can't give you information about her 17:51:30 I understand how you feel because I am also in love 17:51:47 oh it's okay because you are from Newyork right? 17:52:14 I am also in love with a young man 17:52:28 Name Josh 17:53:20 I love her so much. have you told him your felling? 17:54:11 The young man I love does not yet know that I love him 17:54:27 But you know she is thirteen years old 17:54:40 It is small in India 17:55:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:55:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:55:17 I'm in love with another guy, as I am gay. 17:55:26 -!- Lelantoast has left Special:Chat 17:55:33 I have heard that girls in India marry when they reach sixteen 17:55:35 My real name is San Freiston and I know everything about her .what she likes or dislikes 17:56:26 FalcoLombardi99 17:56:26 I am also in love 17:57:04 No you heard wrong they marry when they are older than 19 17:57:30 ABDUS SUKUR If you know everything about her why don't you approach her 17:58:15 But some people make their daughters marry at the age of sixteen 17:58:25 just call me Falco 17:58:49 First you have to know if she loves you or not ABDUS 17:58:53 Can you give me some advice that how can I propose her. 17:59:28 Well I'll give you tips 18:00:02 These are the tips I always use when I get close to the person I love 18:00:06 oh I see my mother is saying me for sleep so I will meet you yesterday. 18:01:15 I'll talk to you tomorrow 18:01:45 Goodnight everybody.See you soon. 18:02:00 goodnight 18:02:43 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 18:04:33 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:04:58 -!- Lelantoast has joined Special:Chat 18:05:01 -!- Lelantoast has joined Special:Chat 18:07:14 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:08:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:09:07 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:21:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:21:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:22:21 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:23:47 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:24:06 Iammiraculouskitty where are you 18:24:21 I'm Jally 18:24:32 are you here 18:24:35 -!- RYCBAndRemember has joined Special:Chat 18:24:52 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:25:45 -!- RYCBAndRemember has left Special:Chat 18:25:53 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:27:45 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:28:46 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:30:10 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:31:33 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:33:50 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:34:52 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:35:24 Iammiraculouskitty where are you 18:35:24 I'm Jally 18:35:32 are you here 18:35:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:36:35 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:37:38 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:37:54 Iammiraculouskitty where are you 18:38:02 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:38:03 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has joined Special:Chat 18:38:11 I'm looking for you 18:40:05 -!- Iammiraculouskitty has left Special:Chat 18:40:36 Well I'm going to tomorrow I have an assignment Very special Goodbye my girlfriend Iammiraculouskitty (grin) 18:41:06 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:50:03 -!- Xadrienette has joined Special:Chat 18:50:46 -!- Xadrienette has left Special:Chat 18:51:17 Ooof 19:54:08 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:57:10 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:18 -!- Bellawesomeness has joined Special:Chat 23:22:08 -!- Bellawesomeness has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs